


Svatební košile

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Horor, Přepis Svatební košile, Variace na Erbena, mrtvoly + duchové + podobná sebranka
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Vlasta je sirotek, opuštěné děvče, které nemá na světě nikoho jiného než svého milého. Ten se teď konečně vrátil z války, ale... je jiný, než dřív.





	Svatební košile

Mladá dívka v teplém šátku kolem ramen a noční košili klečela v prosté světničce před obrazem Bohorodičky s dítětem. V místnůstce čadila jediná lampa, bylo krátce před půlnocí. Za okny vycházel měsíc a začali výt první psi.

„Panna Maria, navrať mi prosím mého milého. Nikdo jiný mi už nezůstal, na celém širém světě nemám jiného – než být sama, to radši ukrať můj život. Pokud by měl být mrtvý, budu jen o to dříve s ním! Buď mou pomocnicí v mém strádání!“

Vlastini rodiče leželi vedle sebe na malém hřbitůvku. Mladší sestra zemřela na záškrt, ještě jí nebyl ani rok. Bratr odešel stejně jako její milý na vojnu a dostali jen psaní o jeho smrti – kulka, kdesi daleko v cizích zemích. Jestlipak dostal řádný křesťanský pohřeb, strachovala se tehdy matka.

Dívka žila v malé chaloupce, o kterou sama pečovala – pěstovala byliny a zeleninu, která jí víceméně vystačila na živobytí. Než její milý odtáhl do války, slíbil jí, že si ji vezme a postará se o ni. Spraví chalupu, přivede kravku, rozšíří políčko. Spolu se budou mít dobře.

Gilbert často mluvil nazdařbůh a také si rád přihnul, ale Vlasta ho milovala. Nikdo není dokonalý, a Gilbert byl silný, švarný jinoch, který na ni byl vždycky milý a nosil by ji na rukou, když by ho požádala. Měl ji rád od dětství a se svojí sestřenicí Alžbětou už plánovaly svatbu... až se vrátí...

Jednoho dne ho totiž naverbovali a Gilbert musel odtáhnout s ostatními do ciziny, kamsi do Němec, bojovat za císaře pána. A od té doby nenapsal. Sice si ho neuměla představit, jak kdesi v poli sedí a píše, ale na druhou stranu, nenechal by ji přece nadarmo zmírat strachem, ne?

„Ah!“ Obraz Panny Marie, ke kterému se před chvílí tak vroucně modlila, právě spadl na zem a lampa zaprskala a zhasla. Vylekalo ji to. Snad to není špatné znamení! Rychle přešla ke zdi. Že by se uvolnil hřebíček? Opřela obraz o stěnu. Lampu musel zhasit vítr, ale znovu ji rozsvěcet nebude, podívá se na to ráno.

Modlitební knížky odložila na noční stolek a jen ještě naposled pohlédla ven na zahrádku, kde se ve větru kymácely květy lnu. Gilbert jí, těsně předtím, než se vydali na pochod do okresního města, ještě řekl: „Letos zasaď len, napřesrok máčej plátno a ve třetím roce, až z něj ušiješ košile, se pro tebe vrátím a vezmu si je na naši svatbu.“ Ještě ji roztočil dokola, až jí červená sukně vlála. Vlasta se musela pousmát. Gilbert možná byl žvanil, ale byl to její žvanil a ona opravdu zasadila len, upředla přízi a utkala košile, které teď byly ve vyskládané hromádce ve skříni a čekaly na jejího chlapce.

Teď si půjde lehnout, co když to opravdu bylo špatné znamení... Už se obracela k posteli a odestýlala peřinu, když vtom ji vyděsilo zaklepání na okno. Ťuk-ťuk-ťuk.

Přežehnala se a přešla k oknu. Kdo to může být, takhle pozdě v noci? Bojácně vyhlédla skrze zašlé okno. Venku, v záhonku routy, stál bledý mladík a šklebil se na ni.

To byl přece Gilbert! Její milý se vrátil! Rychle otevřela okno a vyklonila se, nedbajíc, že má jen lehkou noční košilku. „Gilberte!“

Stál tam, v modré vojenské uniformě, bledší než obvykle, viditelně vyčerpaný a špinavý... a byly ty temné skvrny na jeho spánku zaschlá krev?

Vztáhl k ní ruce. „Jestipak jsi na mě nezapomněla? Nemáš jiného?“

Vlastě ukáplo několik slz. „Kdepak, jak by tě to mohlo napadnout, ty můj hlupáčku? Byl jsi dlouho pryč, ale kde bych našla druhého takového? Tolikrát jsem se za tebe modlila-“

Přerušil ji zasmáním. Teď, když přistoupil blíž, uviděla, že je opravdu výrazně bledší a hubenější, jen v očích mu plál oheň. „Nech toho pánbíčkaření a pojď se mnou!“

„Kam takhle pozdě v noci?“ řekla Vlasta vyděšeně. „Pojd dovnitř, umyju tě a dám ti najíst. Ráno bude vbrzku.“

Oheň v jeho očích zaplál nezdravým leskem. „Pojmu tě za ženu, než zakokrhá kohout! Pro mě je den nocí a noc dnem. Vyražme, měsíc svítí...“

A než se dívka nadála, už šli přes ves dlouhými kroky, vrhali stín na cestu, provázeni zběsilým štěkotem psů. Vyli jako utržení ze řetězu a v jejich hlase se ozýval varovný podtón.

Vlasta klopýtala, stále jen v lehké noční košili, za svým milým, který šel navyklým vojenským pochodem.

„Nebojíš se?“ ozval se. „Je jasná a pěkná noc, to mrtví rádi vylézají z hrobů!“

Byla zvyklá, že ji Gilbert rád děsí, a tak jen odpověděla jako vždycky: „Čeho bych se měla bát, když tu jsi se mnou a Bůh na mě dohlíží? Pověz mi radši, jak se daří tvým rodičům. Přijmou mě? Bude mě tvoje matka mít ráda?“

Gilbert se jen zasmál svým řezavým smíchem. „Moc se ptáš! Musíme si pospíšit, čeká nás daleká cesta. Co si to neseš?“

„Jen modlitební knížky.“

„Zahoď ten nesmysl! Jsou zbytečně těžké, jestli mi chceš stačit.“ Vytrhl jí je z ruky, hodil je daleko za sebe a pak ji chytil a vyskočili vysoko, vysoko nad špičky stromů. Letěli dechberoucí rychlostí, míjely je sovy a nad hlavami se jim míhaly hvězdy. A byli skokem deset mil.

Gilbert dopadl s Vlastou v náruči na skálu. Skaliska byla pustá a nehostinná, bylo slyšet jen vytí vlků, šumění stromů a houkání sýčků, oznamovatelů neštěstí. Vlastiny bílé nohy krvácely, jak klopýtala přes kameny a šípkoví, aby stačila svému milému, který šel ve svých zablácených holínkách lehce jako pták.

„Dnes je noc, kdy se mrtví připojují k živým,“ řekl strašidelným tónem. 

„Hlouposti,“ řekla Vlasta přiškrceným tónem. „Jsem tu s tebou a Bůh nad námi drží ochrannou ruku. Pověz mi radši, kde bydlíš? Je to pěkný domek? S velkými světnicemi? Blízko kostela?“

„Zbytečně se nevyptávej, však to ještě dnes uvidíš. Čas utíká. A co to máš za pasem?“

„To je jen růženec.“

„Hoho, pryč s ním! Je jako had, obtočí tě a uškrtí. Lépe zahodit. Máme naspěch!“

S tím jí vytrhl růženec, hodil ho kamsi do skalní průrvy a znovu spolu vyskočili k nebi. Vlasta viděla splývající hvězdy, keré se kolem ní slévaly v jeden vír a cítila Gilbertovu pevnou náruč. Tentokrát překonali dvacet mil.

Přistáli v promáčených lukách, která překonávali dlouhými kroky. Gilbert si ani nesmočil boty, zato Vlastu řezala ostřice do nohou a trsy kapradin byly smáčeny kapkami její krve. Nad bažinami se vznášela v řadách světýlka, připomínající smuteční průvod za rakví a žáby skřehotaly pohřební píseň.

„V tuhle noc jsou živí blíže a blíže hrobům! Nebojíš se? Nebojíš se mrtvých?“

„S tebou ne, vždyť víš, ale Gilberte, počkej přece chvíli,“ žadonila. „Už nemůžu, dochází mi dech.“

„Kdepak, už tam skoro jsme, musíme si pospíšit, ať to stihneme. Čeká hostina a hodokvas, teď nemůžeme odpočívat! A co to máš na tom krku na té šňůrce? He?“

„T-to je jen zlatý křížek po mé matičce!“

„Pcha! Bodá mne jeho lesk i jeho špičaté rohy. Tebe musí bodat také, zahoď ho! Budeš lehká jako pták!“

Chytil za šňůrku, surově jí křížek strhl z krku a zahodil kamsi do tmy.

A byli dalším skokem třicet mil. Vlasta byla skutečně lehká, lehoučká. Vítr jí bral dech, jak letěli nad noční krajinou, osvětlováni září měsíce.

Konečně přistáli na široké planině, která se rozkládala až kam oko dohlédlo. Na planině stálo jediné vysoké stavení, osvětlované září měsíce. Byla to vysoká věž se zvonem, úzkými okny a nízkou zídkou.

„Vidíš? Jsme tady, mé děvče!“

Vlastě se slova zadrhla v krku. „A-ale vždyť to je kostel!“

„Kdepak, to je můj hrad!“

„A ten hřbitov, plný křížů?!“

„Nepoznáš ovocný sad, má milá? Pojď se mnou, přeskočíme zeď!“

Vlasta se pořádně podívala na svého milého a teprve teď uviděla, jak moc se změnil. Jeho rysy byly jako vyřezané ze dřeva, kůže se mu na lícních kostech napínala a ústa se rozšklebila do podoby černé jeskyně. Jeho oči, už dříve neobvyklé svou červení, teď plály temně rudě a připomínaly pekelné ohně.

„A tvoje srdce je jako z ledu,“ zašeptala a vzpomněla si na dřívější dny, kdy by pro ni Gilbert udělal bez ptaní cokoliv, jako odvážný rytíř, za kterého se s oblibou prohlašoval. Dolehlo na ni strašné poznání.

„Nic se neboj! Všeho je u mě dost! Bude se ti žít dobře. Co to neseš v uzlíku?“

„To jsou svatební košile, které jsem ušila.“

„Víc než dvě potřebovat nebudeme – jednu pro tebe a jednu pro mě.“ Sebral jí balíček a přehodil ho za zeď. „Teď přeskoč i ty se mnou na druhou stranu!“

Vlasta se nadechla. „Skoč první, já tě budu následovat, jako vždycky. Ty vedeš, já jdu za tebou,“ řekla opatrně.

Gilbert se lehkým skokem přehoupl za zeď a ohlédl se po své nevěstě, ale Vlasta tam už nestála. Jen bílá košilka se mihla, jak utíkala podél zdi do márnice – skrovného nizoučkého domku bez oken a závorou na petlici.

Zabouchla dveře, zaklapla závoru a celá udýchaná se opřela zády o dveře. Rozhlédla se kolem. Škvírami sem dopadalo měsíční světlo. Vyjekla, když uviděla na márách ležet mrtvolu obrovského, světlovlasého muže, zahaleného v rubáši. Do čeho se to jen dostala! Vždyť jen chtěla, aby se jí její milý vrátil!

Venku začal sílit hluk, vrčení a podobné strašidelné zvuky. Dívka se mohla podívat škvírami ve dveřích, ale vůbec se jí nechtělo: tušila, co to je. Mrtví vylézali na povel jejího mrtvého milence z hrobů. Ozývalo se šátrání, pomalé, klopýtavé kroky a cvakání čelistí. Pak nadskočila, protože se ozvalo bušení na dveře.

Voják zahulákal: „Ty mrtvý tam, vstaň a odsuň mi závoru!“

Mrtvý muž se opravdu pomalu vzepřel na loktech a protřel si oči.

„Bože svatý, pomoz mi, nedávej mě ďáblu! A ty, umrlče, lež, dejž ti Pánbůh pokoj věčný!“

Znova se ale ozvalo bušení, tentokrát silnější. Zástup mrtvých se ozýval v pozadí. „Vstávej, otevři mi!“

Na ten hřmot mrtvola znovu zareagovala. Mrtvý se zvedl do sedu – teď byla vidět jeho široká ramena – a spustil nohy na podlahu.

„Spas mou duši, Ježíši Kriste! Smiluj se nade mnou v nejvyšší nouzi! A ty mrtvý, nevstávej, zůstaň ležet, potěš tě Pán Bůh!“

Třetí bušení na dveře byly spíš už údery botou. Vlasta myslela, že omdlí hrůzou. „Hej, vstaň a dones tu živou!“

Mrtvý definitivně vstal. Byl snad ještě větší, než jak vypadal vleže. Na Vlastu se zpod visící čupřiny popelavých vlasů upřely kalné, temně modré oči a jejich majitel se začal potácet přes místnost k závoře a strachy téměř mrtvému děvčeti.

„Maria Panno, pevně stůj při mně a oroduj u svého syna! Odpusť, že jsem zhřešila, odpusť to, o co jsem prosila! Matko boží, vyprosť mě ze zlé moci!“

A vtom se ozvalo první slabé zakokrhání z přilehlé vesnice a měsíční světlo ustoupilo šedivému úsvitu. Druhé zakokrhání už bylo o něco silnější a zároveň se přidali další kohouti, až vznikl obrovský chór.

Mrtvý strnul a s dutým zaduněním padl na podlahu márnice, zrovna těsně u dívčiných nohou. Děsivé zvuky zvenku ustaly jako tnutím sekerou. Zmizel dav mrtvých i její mrtvý milý.

Vlasta omdlela.

Probrali ji až lidé ze vsi, kteří se teprve v čas mše odvážili ke kostelu, odkud se celou noc ozývalo takové strašidelné bušení a jekot. Kromě omdlelé panny v márnici byl také jeden hrob neznámého vojáka u hřbitovní zdi otevřený a všechny, všecičky náhrobní kameny byly posety útržky nových, bílých košil.

Utěrkami namočenými ve studené vodě a přikládanými na čelo ji vzbudili a jeden z mladíků ji vynesl na kostelní schody. Tam uviděla tu spoušť a usedavě se rozplakala.

Přisedl si k ní kněz a zeptal se: „Dcero má, co se přihodilo?“

Mezi vzlyky mu vypověděla celý příběh. Že bydlí daleko, daleko odsud a že vlastně jen chtěla zpátky svého milého. A jak ji oblehl zástup mrtvých, kterému jen taktak unikla.

Kněz pokýval hlavou. „Dobře, že ses modlila a prosila Boha o pomoc. Kdybys učinila jinak, zle bys skonala. Tvé mladé tělo – dopadlo by jako ty košile!“

Mladíci z vesnice dotahali velké, těžké kameny a na knězovu radu je spustili na vojákovu rakev, aby se už nikdy neobjevil. Dívka se nakonec za jednoho z nich provdala – Ludvík byl vážný, ale dobře se o ni staral – a každou neděli chodila do kostela, děkovat Panence Marii za pomoc v nejkrušnější hodince jejího života.


End file.
